User talk:TheVaughano/Archive 3
Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Please do not ignore this, it might save you from being blocked!!! Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*I sent it to everyone. Lots of new people are moving pages and getting them self blocked. Only thing you do not do is add Categories to images you upload. Dean27 (talk) 10:38, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*Still not doing it. How come, Can't be bothered!!??? Dean27 (talk) :*Then should of asked myself or nic! You add the categories to images by putting Category:*NAME of cat* in the File description -:Summary box. If adding event image then add Category:Event images... adding a wrestler profile then add Catgory:Wrestlers profile images ect ect.... if not sure then ask myself or Nic... It's a simple thing to do and something that Nic spent 8 hours a day for 3 weeks sorting out and I've spent a lot of my time correcting coz people dont do this. Any prob about this or any thing else, please ask!! Dean27 (talk) 19:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chris Jericho There's already a page ready for that special. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:56, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Podcast images *Why did you upload the same images as we already had on the Steve Austin podcast pages? Dean27 (talk) 17:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Live events *Ok ta, i will look into all that later on. Dean27 (talk) 18:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Editing *Can you please stop changing the format on pages! If you're going to change things then you need to do it on every page not just one. Dean27 (talk) 22:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: WWE Unfiltered *I will discuss it with Nic when he comes onto Skype. Dean27 (talk) 13:22, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Payback 2015 Poster *Yep, that is fine... I will unlock the payback 2015 page for you too add the image! Dean27 (talk) 22:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :*If you can also add that pic to the next event on WWE page. Dean27 (talk) 22:23, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Photos from the event at WWE.com *Are you going to add this to all the tour pages? Dean27 (talk) 18:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Renaming Chris Jericho Podcast Pages *You can move them this time but make sure you do it all, change names on all templates, leave a redirect behind and keep it all tidy and put a summary saying I said you can do it this time only! Yeah I seen the toys you done, one thing on them, once the toy comes out and other images come out, if you can replace the images without watermarks or logos on that would be great.... also any toy images you upload can you put in here for me User:Dean27/WWE Toys. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :*Do you know how to move pages? You have removed all content from the page??? If not say so and I will do it! Dean27 (talk) 12:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) House shows *If you're going to add the venue and city on pages can you add it in the template:infobox as well please. Dean27 (talk) 18:10, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :*Yes, if you look at Category:House Show Cleanup you'll find 280 odd that need cleaning up. That would be a massive help to us. Dean27 (talk) 16:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC) WWE Swerved *Thanks for the image Vaughan. I'll upload it for you. MasonWikia (talk) 09:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Mason RE: Stone Cold Podcast Templates *Have both templates on the podcast pages with the special under the other temp! Dean27 (talk) 10:17, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Pop Vinyl Can you add which series these pages are from in the title? I've changed the current ones, but when you create more. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :* And sorted that page, thanks for bringing it up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:58, May 27, 2015 (UTC)